My Immortal
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: His lips curled into a challenging smile as he flashed his fangs," My queen... I don't think you realize just how much trouble you're in."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to Sweet Sacrifice. I know it's earlier than what i said, but i couldnt wait. Takes place _**a year**_ after Sweet Sacrifice ends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 1

Her eyes, pale and alluring in color. Eyes so beautiful one could easily get lost in them. Her hair, just as vibrant as the early morning sun on the first day of spring. Her smile, so contagious with its charm, could affect anyone around her. She was strong, courageous, and kind. She was loving, affectionate, and strong willed. This was Everleigh, this was his queen. He stepped away to admire the small photo he'd snapped of her while they were at school, framed nicely in his bedroom. It was during their opening ceremony (and now as he thought about it, they were all in their last year of high school), her alabaster skin clothed in a satin, navy blue, corseted dress. All her hair had been curled slightly and pinned away from her face. She was just as beautiful there as she was when he first met her, at the Sakamaki mansion a year ago that day. He pulled his black school blazer over his black sweater, swinging his pack over his shoulder. He gave his reflection one last look, one last smirk, before walking out his door.

Today was the day…

XXXX

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Everleigh, how many times have I watched her already?"

"I know, but this time I'll be gone longer than an hour or two. I'm going to be at school!"

David sighed as he balanced the toddler on his hip. "Briar?"

The little girl looked up at the man who called her name.

"Can you tell mommy you and I are going to be just fine?"

The little blonde child looked over in the direction her mother was standing in, completely un- phased by the unsure look in her eyes. She blinked her Persian pink eyes for a moment before smiling behind her pacifier.

Everleigh sighed in defeat.

"I wish you wouldn't use her against me." She gave her child a sheepish smile.

A long but pleasant year has passed since Everleigh became a mother and the vampire queen, and she took each day the lord blessed her with in stride. And as she stared at her daughter, lavender ribbons tied cutely in her hair, she realized just how far she and Shu had come. He wasn't father of the year, and nor was she the world's greatest mother. But they were raising their child as best they knew how and Briar, smiling, happy, and loved, was the product of their hard work and dedication. The couple, as well as the others, were finally in their last year of school, meaning Shu was actually planning on graduating that year (he had to set some kind of example for his child after all). They were all in that point in their lives where everything was absolutely perfect, like nothing could seemingly go wrong.

Everleigh gave her uncle a hug, her daughter's cheek a kiss, and disappeared off into the night.

…

"Was she alright?" Shu questioned as he walked beside his lover, his fingers laced tightly with her own.

"She was just fine," Said Everleigh. Their daughter had been asleep when Shu had left early for school. The boy had something important to do in regards to the music room being set up for their classes that night. "She had her snacks and her teddy bear. And I remembered to tell him not to let her around any crayons since she likes to eat them apparently."

Shu smiled at the thought. Being able to watch his daughter grow and learn, just being a part of her life in general, had to be the best thing in the world to the young father.

The first class of the evening was English, which was a subject Shu felt he could strongly do without. He sank into his desk, half tempted to let his head rest against the cool wood, before a disapproving glare from Everleigh bested him. With a sigh, as Everleigh took her seat at his right, he sat back in the plastic of his seat, eyes on the board with his mind completely gone. He supposed that would just have to do.

On the opposite side of Everleigh was Yui, her legs crossed and bouncing beneath her desk. The blonde vampiress had filled out her body nicely over the last year. She wasn't like Everleigh, though now she was fine with that, but she had just the right amount of thickness in the right places. She and Ayato, whom was in the class next door to theirs, were doing fine and still fighting with each other as they tended to- which suited them best.

XXXX

His foot angrily tapped against the floor as his head rested against his chin. Of all the disappointments he'd been thrown over the years, this had to be the biggest one. He had arrived to school with the intentions of seeing her, with the hopes of having a class with her. Only to find that his younger brother had a class with her instead. The anger on his face was apparent, but causing a scene at school just didn't seem wise. But all was fine, he had a free period after his first class so he would simply have to settle with seeing her then. He gave an inward grin, she was well worth the wait.

…

Shortly after the class started, amidst taking notes, listening to their teacher speak, and keeping a watchful eye on Shu, Everleigh was plagued with the strangest of urges. She felt as if she was being watched.

And she was.

Closely.

From across the room was a boy, who appeared to be just as quiet, shy, and timid as Kanato. But because he appeared that way, Everleigh just knew he had to be bat shit crazy. From experience. The more she tried to ignore him, the more he seemed to stare. But it wasn't all in vain, she recognized him vaguely. She'd seen him before, a year ago, at her first summoning. But which territory he was from? She couldn't remember. She couldn't even sense him, which was strange considering the fact that that was a skill she managed to perfect to a T over the passing year.

"Are you alright?" Yui asked, noticing the distant stare in her friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember who that is?" Asked Everleigh, pointing at the boy with her pen.

Yui glanced over into the implied direction, frowning a bit, as she tried to recall the boy's name. "He's one of the Mukami brothers," She said eventually. "Which one I don't know."

At the mentioning of his name the boy turned back to face the board, a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Mukami?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the lyrics to 'Unconditionally' by Katy Perry.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 2

_**Oh no, did I get too close?  
Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?  
All your insecurities  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time**_

**_Unconditional, unconditionally_**  
**_I will love you unconditionally_**  
**_There is no fear now_**  
**_Let go and just be free_**  
**_I will love you unconditionally_**

With hands jabbed deep into his pants pockets, he gazed about him in mild wonder. This was his first time at a school outside of his territory, and he had to admit… the experience wasn't all bad. The girls in Soka were a hell of a lot hotter than the ones back home, that was for sure. With their short skirts and tight shirts? Almost had him busting a nut, but he had more self control than that. There was only one person there for him, and so far he didn't see her.

_**Come just as you are to me  
Don't need apologies  
Know that you are worthy  
I'll take your bad days with your good  
Walk through the storm I would  
I do it all because I love you, I love you**_

**_Unconditional, unconditionally_**  
**_I will love you unconditionally_**  
**_There is no fear now_**  
**_Let go and just be free_**  
**_I will love you unconditionally_**

He stopped mid step at the most calling voice he'd ever heard. It was coming from the music room, and considering the fact that the door was wide open, he had little to no troubles getting inside. It wasn't full with too many people, which he assumed. Who would want to be part of a music club anyway?

Well now he did.

Standing in the center of the small group of people, her husband on the piano, was the object of his affection. She was smiling brightly as she sang with so much soul and passion, a certain gleam in her eyes he couldn't quite understand.

_**So open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart and just let it begin  
Open up your heart**_

**_Acceptance is the key to be_**  
**_To be truly free_**  
**_Will you do the same for me?_**

**_Unconditional, unconditionally_**  
**_I will love you unconditionally_**  
**_And there is no fear now_**  
**_Let go and just be free_**  
**_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_**  
**_I will love you (unconditionally)_**  
**_I will love you_**  
**_I will love you unconditionally_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 3

"That was quite a show."

Everleigh paused her doings, repacking her backpack, as she glanced over her shoulder. The other students that had stumbled upon her session with Shu and Laito had long since left, with the exception of the four boys that stayed behind. One of which she recognized was from her previous class.

"I'm guessing you guys are the Mukami brothers." She smiled kindly. Everleigh turned to face the brothers completely. "It's nice to see you all again."

Now why they hell they were in Soka and not Tokyo was far beyond her, but she didn't question it just yet.

"The pleasure is all ours, my queen."

Everleigh blushed at the formality. "Please, call me Everleigh. No need to be so formal here." She said.

The eldest of the brothers, she could only guess, smirked. "Well then, Everleigh, I'm Ruki. And this is Kou, Yuma, and Azusa."

"It's great to meet you, officially. This is Shu and his brother Laito."

The Mukami brothers looked onto the Sakamaki pair with acknowledgement, as if they didn't already know who they were, but otherwise said nothing.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get to class. How about you guys get to know each other some? Hmm? Play nice alright?"

Everleigh gave Shu's cheek a kiss, pounded fists with Laito, and was out the door.

The room fell quiet for a moment before Kou spoke. "My, isn't she attractive? And damn talented too."

"I heard some girls in our class talking about her joining the track team again this year." Azusa's timid voice piped up. "The queen sure is impressive."

"She is very impressive," Said Shu. "And very unavailable." He hoisted his pack onto his back and left without another word.

So much for first impressions.

"You have to excuse my brother, he's not that bright." Laito said in that cheery, faux friendly voice of his. "But little peacock is taken, happily. Well… see ya."

XXXX

Shu lay quietly in his bed, hands resting behind his head, while he watched Everleigh. There was nothing he enjoyed more those days than being alone, having her and Briar all to himself. She sat off on the sofa across his room, rocking their daughter to sleep. Briar's head rested against her mother's chest, her teddy bear tightly in her grasp, as she sucked her thumb. His lover's gentle hum filled the room as she swayed. Shu could barely wrap his mind around just how breathtaking Everleigh truly was. And she seemed to get even more beautiful after becoming a mother.

That was true love.

She watched as Everleigh got to her feet, careful not to wake their sleeping child, leaving for a moment before returning alone. Quietly, she slipped into the covers beside her king, his arms protectively around her.

XXXX

'Play nice.' She said. He scoffed at the recalling of the day's events.

As if he could ever play nice.

It simply wasn't in his nature.

He watched as she snuggled closer to the blonde boy, her head resting perfectly in the hallow of his shoulder. He tsked under his breath; he was far too close to her for comfort. He hated a lot of things, but seeing her with him was something he hated the most. He couldn't exactly make out what she was saying, it wasn't like he couldn't eavesdrop with ease (he somehow felt wrong when she wasn't talking to him), but he could see her lips moving and Shu chuckling.

He could only imagine what it was she was telling him.

Something perfect no doubt.

He imagined how soft her lips would feel as they pressed against his ear, whispering sweet, affectionate nothings. How they would taste as she consumed him and all his imperfections. He watched as Shu brushed his lips across her forehead, the gesture causing her to sink closer to his side.

It made him sick.

He moved to the window beside the one he had been looking into, peering past the slightly parted curtains.

It was the princess' nursery.

He couldn't make out much, the shadows of the abundance of toys and pictures on the walls. And the princess herself, her small outline as she slept soundly in her crib. She resembled the object of his affection so closely it was unreal, with the exception of her honey curls… those were her father's. For a moment he found himself thinking…

What if she was his child?

Would she favor him as vaguely as she favored Shu?

Would her hair be a wild chestnut like his own? Or soft and vibrant like her mother's?

Her personality?

His thoughts ran away with him almost completely. He shook his head, he was getting far too ahead of himself.

He had fashioned himself to leave, until he realized the toddler had awoken.

And she was staring right back at him, with eyes just as catching as her mother's.

He smirked, well wasn't that interesting!

Here he was, able to mask his scent and go unnoticed by the king and queen themselves. Two powerful, unsuspecting vampires whom had no idea he was right outside their bedroom window. But their child? The little princess, as young as she was, noticed him easily.

Her head tilted to the side, almost as if she was trying to figure out who the stranger was exactly (and what in all hell he was doing outside her window), waiting for him to do something.

So he waved.

And she waved back.

He couldn't help but crack a small grin.

Cute kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 4

Everleigh stood in front of the large mirror in her room, contemplating the mass that was her hair at the moment. She couldn't decided on how she wanted to wear it that day, and for a second she felt a large amount of dread and self consciousness wash over her. There were times when she wished she didn't have to worry about what Shu thought of her, didn't have to worry about those beautiful blue eyes of his wondering off to someone who wasn't her. Granted he loved her regardless of how she looked and wore, Everleigh was beginning to feel those 'mother jitters', as her aunt tended to call them. Where she wasn't enough for Shu anymore now that they had Briar, though her lover would beg to differ. To Shu nothing about her had changed. Naturally she lost her figure during her pregnancy, but it had taken her little to no time at all to burn off the extra pounds to return to her normal size.

Which she was now.

But the more Shu told her nothing was wrong, the more stuff like this (mornings when she scrutinized her appearance) seemed to happen.

"Briar, up or down?" Everleigh turned to face her daughter, the look of desperation written all over her face.

The toddler stopped her playing, slightly annoyed to be getting interrupted for the third time in a row, to stare at her mother. Tiny blonde brows furrowed as she too contemplated which was best.

"Up?"

Briar shook her head.

"Down it is." The mother grinned. "Thanks smoochie, you're the best."

Briar gave her mother a smile, this was something she already knew. She watched with interest as her mother combed out her teal tresses, the vibrant waves falling in and around her face.

"Now behave for Davey, alright?"

The toddler gave her mother a look.

Everleigh gave her child a kiss, scooping her up into her arms.

No words could describe a mother's love.

XXXX

Everleigh had always been a confident person for her age. She didn't have all those 'normal' problems teenage girls her age found themselves in. She ran track, a sport she was damn good at, and for the most part kept to herself. Only those who didn't fear getting hurt approached her. This was why Yui admired her so faithfully, and still did to that day. But as she approached the music room after her history class, the only class she didn't have with Shu, she found her insides were sinking. And as she opened the music room door, she realized she now had every right to be.

Shu, as he stood calmly with his hands in his pockets, was talking to some girl Everleigh had never seen before. She was shorter than he was, by a lot compared to her, and very petite like Yui used to be. She had a dazzling bright smile, and one of those girly laughs she envied so much, with a wild dark green and white corkscrew curl afro. When Shu noticed her watching, unsure of exactly what to do, he beckoned his lover to his side.

For a moment the vampiress wanted to turn and flee, but her pride kept her firmly rooted until she was ready to move.

"My wi-…erm… girlfriend is also from the states."

Everleigh heard Shu suddenly say. She looked up at this, catching the happy stranger's gaze and wide smile.

"Oh you are?" She asked. "I'm from New Orleans, where are you from?"

"Illinois…"

The girl's smile seemed to get wider… if that was possible. "I went there once for a cheer competition, very cold place."

She was a cheer puff… good lord.

"I'm Blythe Adieux, it's very nice to meet you Everleigh."

Shu didn't talk to girls, the boy kept to himself. And the one time he decided to step outside of his comfort zone, it had to be a damn cheerleader of all things. Everleigh's self confidence was almost completely shot. Shu could sense his lover's inner turmoil and decided it was best to cut his conversation short.

"Anyways, the class you're looking for is on the second floor." Said Shu.

"Oh right, thanks." Smiled Blythe. "It was nice meeting the both of you, byebye."

Even her scent was pleasant, Everleigh noticed, as the new foreigner passed by her.

Shu gave Everleigh a soft smile as he slowly approached her. "You look nice, you don't normally wear your hair down to school." He gently grabbed a piece, running it through his fingers, before tucking it neatly behind her ear.

"Who was she?" Asked Everleigh, looking up into his face.

There was no lie, no ill content in his eyes- as always.

"She's a transfer student," Explained Shu. "Apparently her father got a promotion that moved her and her family here."

Somewhere Everleigh felt this had Richter's name written all over it.

"Everleigh?" Shu called, bringing the girl from her thoughts. He could feel her insecurities, and that made him want to hold her close, tightly against him.

And so he did.

"No one can make me feel like you do, Everleigh." He whispered. "No one drives me crazy like you do, and no one makes me want to be a better person… you're the mother of my child… I'm not going anywhere."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know the song isn't exactly about what Everleigh is experiencing, I know her problems are completely one sided, but I absolutely loved the song and it just seemed to play every time I sat down to type.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the lyrics to 'Love and War' by Tamar Braxton.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 5

He watched as the man, whom he guessed was the royal visor, swaggered his way up to the front of the vast mansion. The older man bore a less than interested expression on his face as he rang the door bell and waited for an answer, combing a hand through his dark hair with a sigh.

"I can't imagine what this is about," He drawled as the blonde girl, Yui he remembered her name being, opened the door.

"Ever wanted to see you," She said smiling softly. "She's with the baby, come inside."

The man did, closing the door behind him. He watched as he was led to Everleigh by her friend, said mother was on the floor surrounded by toys as her daughter played. He found himself smiling, she was even more beautiful when she was around her child it seemed.

"To what do I owe this summoning?" Asked the man. He couldn't have been more uninterested.

"Richter," Everleigh said. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, that I know of. Why?" He smirked. "Is someone becoming paranoid? Am I getting under your skin, my queen?" His tone was condescending.

"As if," Said the tealette. "There's a foreign exchange student at our school now from the states, a Blythe Adieux? Said her dad got a promotion that moved her all the way here." Everleigh gave the man a knowing look.

"Oh… that… well that doesn't concern you." Said Richter.

"How come?"

"Because my goal is to have her mated with Subaru. Shu is already taken by you, remember?"

Everleigh couldn't help but choke on her own laughter. "Subaru?" She asked. "He's cute, I'll give him that, but Blythe? The girl is a cheerleader and overly happy… and Subaru isn't…good luck with that."

Richter glared at her, "If I don't pair him with someone, chances are he'll never mate. The boy scares people off, you should know. You live with him."

Everleigh tried to stifle an eye roll.

"If you're so worried about her, how about you help them get together?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I'm too busy not helping you out. You know, being queen and a mother?"

Richter gave an inward sigh, he should've known as much.

It was some time before Richter left, slightly more aggravated than he was when he'd arrived.

He watched as the late afternoon drew into the evening at the Sakamaki mansion, amazed and slightly jealous (and even a bit disturbed) on just how close the six brothers were.

Correction...

They weren't close, per say, but it was more along the lines of they tolerated each other for the sakes of the girls and the baby. They lounged around the large family room- some snacking obnoxiously on bags upon bags of chips, some reading and doing homework, others sleeping. Everleigh herself and Yui were stationed on the floor entertaining the young child (who would occasionally glance over in his direction, eyes locked with his own). After being forced to sit through such a less than affectionate display, he followed Everleigh up to the second floor.

She was alone.

He watched as she stripped out of her school uniform. She was perfect, which he expected nothing less. He briefly studied the askew scarring that resided on her stomach, and found himself wondering what had happened; who it was who had hurt her in such a way and why. His brows furrowed at the imperfection..

Well, it didn't matter.

He had a few of his own. The way he saw it, they now had something in common.

He watched as her hands reached behind her back, unclasping the pale blue bra she'd chosen to wear. Her breasts bounced slightly into his view, just as flawless as the rest of her. Round and pert, taunt buds; mounds of flesh he just wanted to grab a firm hold of. To feel her soft, goose bumped flesh in his calloused hands. What would they taste like, her nipples between his teeth, her legs wrapped around his broad shoulders as he licked the sweetest of juices from between her legs. How her tight pussy would feel around his cock as she had her screaming his name.

Before he knew it he'd gotten hard, his cock straining painfully against the inside of his pants. She had that kind of effect on him like no other girl could do. He watched as she bathed, her hair pinned up and away from her face, his hand gently stroking his length- the head already sticky with want. His eyes were fixed on the movements of her hands as they cleaned her body, lathering and rinsing. He released a soft, inaudible sigh.

She was going to be the death of him for sure.

He simply had to have her, no questions asked.

The following day went on as his days normally did. He dragged himself to class with the task of getting through said classes, anticipating the brief but blissful moment he could see Everleigh.

And they repeated as such five days a week.

But that particular evening in question?

He trotted to the music room, mind completely blank from his previous lessons, snacking loudly on the sugar cubes he'd brought from home, ignoring the soft smiles and whispers from the various girls he'd passed along the way.

He wasn't interested in any of them, little did they know.

He rounded yet another corner, another handful of his favorite snack being shoved into his mouth, blissfully unaware of the wondering stares that found themselves on him. As if he cared about what others thought about him. He scoffed at the possibility that someone actually thought he gave a damn.

'_**Bitch, swerve.**_'

He did, though, come to a stop once he heard Everleigh's voice.

The music room door was slightly ajar, and she was along as she sung. There was no usic, no melody for her to follow or any other distractions. Just her voice and every emotion she just had to be feeling at the moment.

XXXX

_**Somebody said every day, was gon' be sunny skies,  
Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied  
We started discussin' it to fightin' then "Don't touch me, please."  
Then it's "Let's stop the madness, just come lay with me."  
And truth be told I'm wavin' my flag before it goes bad yeah yeah  
'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I wanna feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side, let's go 'cause we're gon' survive oh**_

**_We stay on the front lines_**  
**_Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops_**  
**_We go so hard we lose control_**  
**_The fire starts then we explode_**  
**_When the smoke clears we dry our tears_**  
**_Only in love and war_**

He leaned in the door way, watching as she sang her heart. A private concert just for him it seemed. The normally peaceful expression she bore was gone, replaced by furrowed brows and doubt as her hands rested against her chest, her body giving a gentle sway to a beat only she could hear. For a moment he could've sworn he saw a small, glistening tear roll down her cheek. He felt his own insides twist, who could make her feel like this? Who would make her think that she was anything less than good enough? These were questions with answers he didn't know.

Oh wait…

Shu…

_**Sometimes you're my general, you quarterback all these plays  
Sometimes you're my enemy and I'm throwin' grenades  
We'll just be chillin' and laughin', I'm layin' on your chest  
Don't know what happened 'cause things just went left  
But here we go back down that road  
That's just the way that it goes  
'Cause we made it this far on for better or worse  
I wanna feel it even if it hurts  
If I gotta cry to get to the other side, as long as you're there I'll survive oh**_

**_We stay on the front lines_**  
**_Yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops_**  
**_We go so hard we lose control_**  
**_The fire starts then we explode_**  
**_When the smoke clears we dry our tears_**  
**_Only in love and war_**

He had to be the only person who's opinion she valued more than anything. Someone, other than that useless fool, had to reassure her that she had nothing to worry about. That she was the epitome of beauty and perfection, a great mother, and an idol anyone would be stupid not to admire. Because to him? As he watched her sing the words she no longer had the confidence to speak, she needed some major reassurance.

Everleigh stopped once she realized she had an unexpected audience, a faint blush in her cheeks as she attempted to smile.

No, he didn't want her to fake a smile.

No, he didn't want her to hide how she really felt.

No…

"Oh hey," Everleigh said. "I didn't notice you there."

He didn't want her to; he could've stood there and watched her sing for the rest of eternity.

"I didn't want to disturb you," He said. "Is that how you feel?"

"Excuse me?" She inquired.

"Your song… it's obvious that you're not happy."

Blunt, but true.

"I'm sorry… you heard everything…"

He nodded.

Everleigh sighed, "It's not easy being a mother and a queen… especially since I actually care about my daughter's future and the values she's going to have. Between Briar and the council of elders (a small group of the oldest vampires, the originals), I have no time for Shu. And when we finally have a moment together? We're too tired to even look at each other…"

He sighed, giving the back of his head a nonchalant scratch. The hardest part had to be pretending that he actually gave a damn about her personal life with Shu.

He didn't of course.

"Look, I know it's place but you're a great mother… better than anyone else I know, that's for sure, and a good queen. I think you're just over thinking it a bit."

Everleigh's brows knitted together, "I am… huh?" She murmured.

"Shu is lucky to be with someone like you, so don't think for a second you're not good enough for him anymore."

Her soft eyes lifted to meet his, their gleam slowly returning. "Thanks," Everleigh smiled. "I really needed that… it's hard to find someone to just… listen, ya know?"

He nodded, "I do.."

Oh if only she knew…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 6

The mansion fell into silence as the occupants returned to their bedrooms. After an evening filled with school work, lively child laughter, and the clatter of various toys it was good to finally get some peace. Briar had been put to bed after a warm bath and a story from her father, snug in her crib- her parents were now alone…

Everleigh rested on her side, far from asleep, as Shu rested soundly behind her. He was oddly warm despite the deathly chill of his skin. The heat radiating off his body was nostalgic. Out of desperation, Everleigh pressed her back to her lover's bare chest. For someone who didn't do much, Shu had an incredible body. His toned torso molded perfectly into the crease of her back, his chest to her back. His groin to her rear.

Everleigh smiled, well, it would appear that some parts of Shu were just as restless as she was. His cock wasn't as docile as it should've been, pressing against her butt just enough for her to know that it was there. But by the way Shu was breathing, he seemed completely unaware of it all. Everleigh wove her hand behind herself and between their two bodies, just enough for her to brush over his erection through the fabric of his boxers. He stirred but otherwise didn't move. Growing bolder, she gave it a light squeeze, and then another. Before she knew it, Everleigh's hand had slipped completely inside to stroke him. The warm, smooth muscle was slick with his pre cum as she stroked him, earning a few choice growls from her lover.

His hips rocked forward to meet her pumping hand, enjoying the feeling of her hand around his cock. Shu came shortly after, soiling the front of his boxers, completely spent. Or so he would've thought. After cumming for the first time in lord knows when, his cock was hard all over again shortly after. Shu rolled over, slightly startling Everleigh, as he pinned her in place.

It was safe to say Shu wasn't asleep anymore.

XXXX

He growled angrily as he left, going on a complete rampage through town. Uprooting trees, flipping cars, anything that was in his path back home wasn't safe.

The audacity!

The nerve of her!

How could she be such a… a such a whore?!

How could she betray him in such a way? Just when he thought they were getting somewhere! Just when he was there comfort her in her time of need? Where the hell was Shu then?

After knocking over a few more things, he relaxed a bit.

Everyone deserved a second chance right?

Right?

Everleigh was no different. So what if she made a mistake? She could always redeem herself.

He found that the though calmed him considerably. He would give her a chance to redeem herself.

And if she was smart?

She would take it.

XXXX

Everleigh's head rested against Shu's chest, her cheek slightly sticking to the few, moist, fine strands of hair that sprouted from his pale skin. They hadn't had any contact like that since before Briar was born, so needless to say they were both on the ultimate high. For the first time in weeks Everleigh's mind was clear of any and all doubt she'd had about her relationship with the boy.

"Ever?" Shu called quietly, his eyes closed.

Everleigh sat up, her head slightly tilted. For as long as they've been together, not once had he used the nickname Yui and her uncle insisted on using. Shu always felt the need to use her full name above anything else for reasons she didn't know, nor care to.

"Yes?" She asked, a bit worried.

"What happened to us?" Asked the boy.

This made Shu seem even more out of sorts.

"We became parents," Said Everleigh. "No one ever said being a couple and good parents was going to be easy." She brushed the hair on his forehead back. "But we're still hanging in there… so that's something to be proud of and that's all that matters to me."

Shu propped himself up on his elbows, staring into Everleigh's face. Her hair was wild, her skin still slightly flushed bright red, just as red as the dozens of love marks that were littered all over her. He loved her like this the most. The small smile that suddenly crossed his face left Everleigh even more baffled.

Of course he smiled, Briar made him smile all the time. But this smile? This was one she couldn't quite decode and it bothered her to no end. She had no idea what it was he was exactly up to.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You're not on any drugs are you?"

"…"

"…"

"…marry me, Everleigh."

All the blood rushed to her cheeks at once.

"What?" Asked Everleigh.

"We're already the king and queen, parents… only thing we didn't have was a wedding. Normally that would've accounted as a coronation, but given our unique circumstances…" His words trailed off.

Everleigh sat up completely, thinking the idea over, as Shu waited patiently for an answer. He already knew what it was she was going to say, but he humored her anyway.

"Marry me? You actually want to?" It was more like she was trying to convince herself more so than Shu.

"Of course I do, you're the mother of my child." Was Shu's more than obvious reply.

Everleigh smiled, settling onto his hips once again.

"Then I'll marry you, Shu Sakamaki."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 7

"A wedding? Now?" Reiji asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Reiji had had been in the middle of reading a very good book when a certain toddler, whom was now imprisoned in her play pin highly upset, came running into his study to destroy his important work. Which was code for anything she could get her little hands on. After he'd removed the little tyrant before she could do any real damage, that was when Yui had approached him with the latest news of the mansion- his brother's plans to marry.

"Well yeah now, seems like a pretty decent time." Said Everleigh. "Richter is finally off our (or more like my) ass, last year of high school, I got accepted into the college of my choice on a full scholarship, Shu is considering college, and Briar is old enough to be a part of it. Why not?"

"Oh a wedding! How exciting! A small, intimate ceremony with just close friends and family. I for one think it's a great idea."Smiled Yui. It was natural for her to support her friend, especially on a subject like that.

"Of course you would," Said Reiji. "Is anyone looking into the logic of that arrangement? What if he ends up like our father with multiple brides? Vampires, especially the king and queen, don't get divorces."

Shu's brow gave a twitch.

"He won't," Everleigh confidently replied, getting to her feet. "Instead of you beating your brother down, how about you try to be happy for him once in a while? Ain't like it would kill you." Putting on smile, she turned to face the rest of the Sakamaki brothers. "So… a wedding it is."

XXXX

"Feeling better?"

Everleigh looked up at the sudden voice as she unpacked things from her locker. She smiled up at the large boy.

"I do," She said. "Thanks for yesterday… I really needed it."

"I have something else for you, ya know… if you wanna go." He dug into his pockets, fishing out a worn and folded flyer. It had to have been in his pocket for days. "This is for the school festival this weekend."

"I'd love to go, but my uncle is going out of town with my aunt so I won't have anyone to watch the baby."

Because let's face it, no one else was equipped to watch the energetic toddler that she trusted. Not that she didn't trust the brothers with her child, it was just the fact that she could only have one so she had to try extremely hard to make sure Briar didn't pick up on any of her uncles nasty habits.

"You can bring the princess if you want," He offered.

He didn't mind kids all that much. And considering the little princess was pretty familiar with how he looked already, that just made it easier. If he made nice with the kid in person, getting closer to her mother would be a breeze.

"Let me run it by Shu and then I'll get back to you, he's so protective of her." She shared a small chuckle. "Thanks for this."

"No problem," He said. He watched her for a moment longer before deciding it was best if he left. He didn't want her to feel awkward around him.

"What exactly are you up to?"

It was Ruki.

"Nothing," He smirked, stepping around his eldest brother.

"Don't you think you're getting a little too close to the queen? Azusa informed me that you've been sneaking off lately, where are you going?"

"None of your damn business." He snapped.

"Yes it is if it could affect the rest of us." Said Ruki.

"Weren't you the one who said get to know her? Well that's what I'm doing."

Ruki folded his arms, "At all times of the day and night? You're following her around like a fucking lost puppy! That's a fire you really shouldn't be playing with."

The authoritative and warning tone in the older boy's voice was enough to set him off.

"Look, I ain't asking you to babysit me. I can do whatever I damn well please, now get off my back." He snapped, storming off.

…

"My, well aren't you in a hurry."

It was one of the Sakamaki brothers… Reiji?

He scoffed, hands deep in his pockets. "What do you want?" He asked. He was annoyed as is, he didn't want four-eyes adding to his already shitty mood.

"Was that little argument back there about Everleigh?" The Sakamaki questioned.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"Well you always seem to be around, was just wondering who it was keeping company with the queen is all."

No it wasn't. Did Reiji play him as a fool? No. He was far smarter than that.

"You don't know anything," He said. "How about you mind your own damn business?"

"Oh on the contrary, I know just enough… like my brother is the one that burned down your village that night all those years ago."

He arched a brow, now Reiji had his full attention.

"What are you talking about?"

Reiji smiled, adjusting his glasses.

XXXX

Everleigh dug through box after box in the attic, unable to find the sewing machine Yui requested that was apparently there. Her daughter's favorite stuffed animal had caught a rip, and if she didn't want an overly cranky child half way through the night she couldn't stop her search. She'd been in the process of moving things around when a broken picture frame suddenly caught her attention.

Everleigh picked up the once elegant frame, an aged picture of two young boys rested behind the remaining shards of glass. The shorter of the boys had wild, sun crisp curls and eyes as blue as the ocean itself.

It was Shu.

His smile was beautiful, even way back then. He seemed so happy, and lively. And beside him, a much taller boy who appeared to be the same age. But there was something so familiar about the other boy in the picture. His messy dark brown hair, pulled into a bun and secured by a single black band, and deep chocolate eyes were familiar.

Too familiar…

Everleigh removed the photo from its tomb, turning it over to see scribble that had to have been written by a child.

'_**Me and Edgar' **_It read.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 8

"Yuma?" Everleigh called as she approached the much taller boy.

He had the same lethargic air about him that so faithfully fluttered around Shu, something she was more than accustomed to. He sat on the staircase beside the vending machines, alone, munching on a large bag of sugar cubes he'd obviously brought from home. He glanced up lazily at the calling of his name, his lips curved into a small smile as Everleigh drew closer.

"Everleigh," He greeted her, getting to his feet.

"I know who you are."

There was no doubt, all seriousness. It was just like Everleigh to get straight to the point, beating around the bush simply wasn't her style.

"Oh?" Yuma humored. "And who am I exactly?"

"Edgar…"

That name struck a bundle of nerves he could've sworn he buried years ago.

"Your real name is Edgar…"

Well… Yuma wasn't expecting that.

"And how did you figure that out?" Asked Yuma, mildly amused.

"I found a childhood picture of Shu with you in it… why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell Shu? It's obvious he doesn't remember you."

This was great news, or at least Everleigh thought so. For her lover's long lost friend to be 'back from the dead'? Didn't seem so horrible thing at first.

"Does it matter? That bastard is the reason my village went up in flames in the first place. What I look like being friends with him, or even wanting to speak to his ass after that?" Snapped Yuma.

"What? No. Who told you that?" Asked Everleigh, giving her head a shake.

"His brother did… Reiji."

"That's a lie, and I think somewhere I know you know it is. Shu loved you so much, and blamed himself for not being able to save you. Reiji set that fire thinking he was helping his mother out because Shu ran away a lot as a kid, he would've never done anything to hurt you. Shu cared about you so much… and still does. He wanted to name our kid after you for Christ sake!"

Yuma could see the passion in her eyes as she spoke about things she truly knew nothing about. Edgar died a long time ago, and the person he was now was completely different than the carefree child he used to be. He was cold, and jaded, and well… he was content being that way. But how could he deny her?

Yuma sighed, "That's a part of my life that's way behind me… where it belongs." He said. "It doesn't matter who did it and why… it happened and everything's been fucked up ever since."

Homeless to various orphanages, to finding himself in a few street gangs until finally getting adopted into the Mukami home.

"You've got to learn to leave the past in the past. Holding grudges won't hurt anyone but you, trust me… I've been there."

As short, awkward pause passed between them before Everleigh gave him an understanding (which came off to Yuma as an act of pity, something he could very well do without) pat on his shoulder before heading off to her first class that evening.

XXXX

He was so worked up, so bothered for reasons he didn't know, that he couldn't even focus in class. Not that he was really putting forth any effort in the first place.

She was the only reason he was there anyway.

He was half tempted to walk right the hell out of class… if it wouldn't draw too much attention. He just need to hit something- anything would do.

XXXX

"What the hell is your problem?"

It was rare when Reiji ran into Everleigh while they were at school. And whenever they did cross paths, it was never anything good.

This was one of those times.

Reiji glanced up from his book of notes for a moment, his expression blank. "What are you fussing about now?" Asked the boy.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Everleigh snapped. She wasn't in the mood for his mind games. "I know Yuma is Edgar, I just want to know why. Why would you lie and tell him that Shu did it?"

Reiji said nothing at first.

"Hasn't your brother suffered enough? Retreating into himself? Turning his back onto the world? Saying to hell with his self worth? The list is extensive!"

"I can live with myself just fine." Said Reiji. "That deadbeat deserves nothing at all, yet he seems to get everything. Do you think I care if anything happens to him? Do you think any of us do?"

Everleigh gave a threatening growl, forgetting they were still at school (and surrounded by a bunch of humans who had no idea they were vampires), as she grabbed a firm hold of his jacket collar, lifting him out his seat and off the ground.

"He's the father of my child!" She yelled. "And he's done nothing to you for you to hate him so much! It's sickening!"

Reiji didn't seem to bothered by anything Everleigh was saying, which seemed to piss the girl off even more.

"I swear if anything happens to Shu, because of some stupid shit you've said or done, I will be dragging your ass all over Japan until there's nothing left!"

Reiji was dropped to the ground with a thud, ignoring the stares and whispers they earned as those who heard the commotion passed by. Anyone with eyes could see that Everleigh was livid, and as Shu approached them he knew why.

He'd heard the entire conversation.

XXXX

"So… she knows huh?" Azusa asked as he found his way into his brother's bedroom.

"Yep…" Was the older boy's nonchalant reply.

"How did she figure it out?" The younger Mukami pondered.

"She found an old picture of us together as kids…" He rested his hands behind his head to replace the pillow he'd long since flung across the room.

"Are you going to stop watching her now?"

Yuma laughed aloud at the question. "As if," He scoffed. "This just makes me all the more interested in her."

Azusa sighed, and here people worried about him? He could see why his adoptive brother had taken such an interest in the new queen, Everleigh did have plenty of favorable qualities. But like everything that caught his attention, Yuma blew things way out of proportion. This wasn't some common vampiress he'd become enticed with, this was the queen. Someone who was way out of his league, someone who had more than enough strength and power to kill him if she felt threatened- and they wouldn't be able to stop her without being in danger too. But these were all facts his brother had dumbly overlooked.

"Just try not to drag the rest of us down with you, alright?"

"No promises."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter, as well as the next few maybe, will be considered "filler" chapters before things really start to pick up. I need certain things to happen for this story to play out like I need it to. Thanks for your patience.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 9

"Shu? Shu! Can you stop and talk to me please?"

After overhearing something he painfully wished he hadn't, Shu stormed off without a word. Everleigh could've honestly choked Reiji on the spot without any hesitation. He might have felt that Shu hadn't suffered enough, he might not have cared, but she sure as hell did. Having a lover so dejected from the world was no easy thing, especially if that lover was a father. But all personal issues aside, Shu was a great father. He didn't have to prove himself to others; he knew he was loved by Everleigh and Briar. But this? Everleigh wasn't sure if this would make the boy relapse or not. And it was something she couldn't afford to find out.

For the sake of her child, and her sanity.

"Shu!"

The boy stopped, but otherwise kept his back to her.

"Can you please talk to me and let me explain?"

"Explain what?" Shu asked, turning to face her. Everleigh had never seen so much hurt in his eyes before, it was almost too much for her to take. "Explain how my brother knew Edgar was alive and said nothing, but instead filled his head with lies about me?"

"Shu… I…" She didn't know what to say. No words could justify Reiji's actions. Her heart ached for him.

"What did I do? What did I-"

"Don't you dare stand there and blame yourself for anything, you hear me?" Everleigh demanded firmly. She went to pull the boy into her arms, which he allowed much to her surprise.

Shu rested his head in her hair, welcoming the softness against his skin.

"You've come so far," She whispered. "Don't let this get you down, you hear me? You've got so much to be thankful for…" She held him tightly against her chest. If Everleigh could consume him into herself, to take anything he might be feeling away, she'd do it in a heartbeat.

XXXX

"Everleigh?"

The first thing the mother noticed was Blythe's highly noticeable afro, vastly approaching. Everleigh sighed, she just wasn't in the mood to have to deal with the girl. At least not now. But Blythe's smile was just as contagious as her own.

"Hey Blythe," She forced a smile on her lips. "Look, this really isn't a good-"

"I heard you're a really good singer, is it true?" The girl was practically bouncing.

"Where did you hear that from?" Asked Everleigh, her brows furrowing.

"One of my classmates, they heard you singing some days ago. Said you were really good, I need a huge favor."

"…and that would be…?"

"We, the cheer squad and I, need you to sing for us during our school festival this weekend. There's a historical society event at Tokyo University that she was invited to instead." The girl couldn't have been more desperate.

Everleigh wasn't planning on going anywhere now that Shu was in an emotional funk, but not helping the girl could cause more problems with Richter than she could handle at the moment. She felt as if she was caught between a rock and a hard place. Everleigh didn't even know the girl to be doing favors!

"Alright…" She said eventually.

As long as it kept Richter's mouth shut, she was happy. Blythe gave the unsuspecting girl a hug, filled with thank you after thank you, before skipping off to inform the other cheerpuffs.

"I didn't know you liked cheerleaders." Yui teased as she suddenly appeared, her fingers laced tightly with Ayato, who couldn't help but give a smirk of his own.

"I don't…" Frowned Everleigh.

"I think motherhood has made you soft." The boy teased.

"Go eat shit."

XXXX

"You're doing what now?"

The only time Everleigh saw Shu smile after the overhearing of her and Reiji's conversation was when Briar was near him. The bright toddler had a charm that surpassed even her mother's when it came to comforting the moody king. And as she sat on the floor, debating between a pink bunny and a plush panda bear for Briar (who sat patiently waiting for her father to choose, giving an occasional huff of her breath to remind him that she was in fact waiting), there was a small, but defined, grin on his face.

"Singing at the school festival this Saturday." Everleigh repeated, far too engrossed with the scribbling of song lyrics to notice the rising plush army her daughter was building with her father's assistance.

"Since when did you start singing outside of home and the music room?" Questioned Shu. "And in front of the entire student body?"

Like the kids at their school didn't already know who the hell she was. With all the rumors about her and Shu going around (half of which were true) and her track records, the mother was a makeshift celebrity around the academy.

"Since Blythe asked me too," Said the tealette. "Since after graduation I doubt I'll be able to do much singing because I'll be running on one of the best track teams in Japan."

A sore subject for the couple, and the one they could never seem to avoid. Especially since graduation day was vastly approaching. Shu didn't understand why Everleigh would want to go so far away from home to run when the Soka University's track team was just fine. But the more he thought about it, the more it shouldn't have surprised him. Everleigh was a perfectionist, if she was going to do something she was going to do it right. And that meant running with the best of the best that Japan had to offer.

"And since when did you and Blythe become friends?" Shu arched an amused brow as he gave his lover a look.

"We're not." Everleigh looked up at this. She had never been good at making friends, with the exception of Yui (who practically forced the girl to be her friend when they were kids). Outside of the blonde vampiress, Everleigh felt socially awkward when it came to anyone else. "But Richter did send her here and the last thing I need is him riding my ass about this too."

"Richter sent her?" Now Shu was worried. After he tried to kill Everleigh, it was safe to say the boy had mixed feelings about his late father's brother. And him sending anyone their way called for high suspicion.

"Yeah… for Subaru."

Both father and child shared a look of disapproval. Everleigh silently scolded them both.

"Oh… that's greeeeeeat."

Briar gave a nod.

Everleigh sighed, "You two are hopeless."

XXXX

Yuma found himself dragged out of the comforts of his room by Kou on a late Saturday afternoon. His brother was out on a mission- to find a replacement for the chick he'd just dumped earlier that week. Kou was the only Mukami that didn't get a hard from vampires, so all his girlfriends and casual fucks were the human girls they now went to school with. Yuma had every intention to stay home that day, if Everleigh wasn't going with him why would he go? He was the last person anyone should expect any school spirit from. But Kou's constant pestering got him up and out, and he bore the highly annoyed scowl to prove it.

Between the mass of booths that did nothing to entice him and the different scents of foods that filled the air, Yuma was ready to leave as soon as he'd arrived. But Kou insisted that there would be something there that he'd enjoy.

So far he wasn't seeing it.

Yuma must have been dragged around the school grounds for hours, or at least that's how it seemed, before he stumbled across something that peaked his interests completely. It was Shu, and the blonde haired boy carried his daughter in one of those toddler slings across his chest. He seemed to be too preoccupied by his child to care that he and his brother were there. The little princess appeared to be having the time of her life, completely fascinated by all the things Shu pointed out to her.

Everleigh wasn't with them…

Yuma found himself slightly pissed all over again.

And here he thought he was going to have a good day. Little did he know the festival had only begun and his brother was going to be more right than he expected him to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the lyrics to 'Eye to Eye' from The Goofy Movie.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 10

"On the behalf of the Academy's Cheerleading club, I'd like to thank you all for coming out today." Blythe Adieux smiled out to the crowd of students, outside of their school uniforms. Most of them she didn't recognize, she hadn't been there too long, but those she did were equally as pleased to see her as she was them. For her first event in an entirely new country, her hopes were high for success. She was just as much as a perfectionist as Everleigh tended to be. "I haven't been here too long, but I have never felt so welcomed in my life. And one of the first friends I've made here has decided to perform a little song for you guys."

The group of people before the small platform seemed to go wild, they were no strangers to the talent the original foreigner had. Some, if not all, enjoyed the music she wrote just for the hell of it. Yuma, by this point, had stopped what he was doing to look onto the crowd. He wasn't big on crowded places, they made him uneasy, but Kou insisted on that too. Said something about the girl speaking, Kou didn't bother with names wither those days (he was never with anyone long enough anyway), looked good enough to fuck. Yuma, on the other hand, was seconds away from leaving (there was a sweet booth with his name all over it), when Everleigh suddenly appeared at the cheerleader's side.

She was smiling that airy, charismatic smile of hers, bashful like always. She was wearing a pair jean shorts and a sweater Yuma guessed had to belong to Shu because it hung loosely off her shoulders. Her scent was carried over to him by a gentle breeze, not that he needed it, he knew her smell anywhere. He inhaled deeply, savoring the girl's essence. It all but made his mouth water.

Blythe briefly said a few kind words about the girl she considered her friend, before passing the microphone off to her.

"This song," Everleigh smiled, pointing out into the group of faces. It didn't take much effort to spot Shu. "Is for the love of my life, Shu Sakamaki."

_**I got myself a notion  
One I know that you'll understand  
To set the world in motion  
By reaching out for each other's hand  
Maybe we'll discover what we should have known all along  
One way or another together's where we both belong**_

_**If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye**_

**_If a wall should come between us_**  
**_To high to climb, to hard to break through_**  
**_I know that love will lead us_**  
**_And find a way to bring me to you_**  
**_So don't be in a hurry. Think before you count us out._**  
**_You don't have to worry, I won't ever let you down_**

Yuma kicked up his feet as he sat comfortably in his spot, transfixed by the so called show. There was just something about Everleigh that set her aside from everyone else. Behind the voice, behind the track star, behind the royal title, behind her rather obvious strengths? Yuma saw the girl, the socially awkward contradiction underneath. He saw someone whom he had a connection with, someone who could grow to love him and all his flaws with time. And since they were all immortal, all they had was time. Yuma was willing to wait… Everleigh was well worth all his effort.

But how would he make it work? How could he even get himself to cross her thoughts when she was singing happy, sappy love songs about Shu?

_**If we listen to each other's heart  
We'll find we're never too far apart  
And maybe love is the reason why  
For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye**_

**_If you're ever lonely, stop. You don't have to be_**  
**_After all is stolen, I'll beat a way from you to me_**  
**_TAKE A LOOK INSIDE AND SEE (YEAH)_**

**_If we listen to each other's heart_**  
**_We'll find we're never too far apart_**  
**_And maybe love is the reason why_**  
**_For the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye_**

Shu.

Shu.

What the hell did she see in him anyway? What made Shu so special? These questions and more ran through his mind as she seemed to take the stage in slow motion in Yuma's dark eyes, the boy slowly growing angry . And for once, he didn't know why.

And As Everleigh finished her piece, those around him clapping and cheering loudly,basking in what was the tealette, Yuma vowed that he'd do whatever it took to make her his.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 11

_**All around him there seemed to be nothing but flames. **_

_** Orange.**_

_** Blue. **_

_** An intense heat that consumed him body and soul.**_

_** Screams. **_

_** Blood curdling screams from people he once knew, people he once loved. Trapped behind a barricade that seemed to have sprung up from the depths of hell itself. **_

_** Screams that still haunted even the quietest caverns of his mind all these years later. **_

_** He remembered the heat more than anything.**_

_** It was hot, so very hot.**_

_** Every part of him seemed to ache from the heat as it seemed to grab a hold of him, stretching him out in every direction. **_

_** A tiny blonde child, with eyes so crystal blue, was there… standing helplessly. **_

_** Watching…**_

_** Watching…**_

_** His eyes…**_

_** His eyes…**_

Yuma sat up in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Stray strands of his hair clung to his chalky skin, his eyes wild as he scanned the room. For a moment he was unsure of what was real and what wasn't. But as he settled back a bit, comfortable with his findings, he breathed a heavy, shaky sigh. He hadn't had nightmares like that since he was a child living in the orphanages of Tokyo. What brought them back, now of all times, he didn't know. Yuma shook his head to clear his thoughts, giving his face a rub, before climbing from his bed.

He was sure he had more than enough sleep for that evening.

Yuma grabbed whatever clothing was close to him, a pair of jeans and a discarded hoodie from earlier that day, before slipping out into the cool of the night. The air was fresh, soothing against his flushed skin. It gave him new life, it seemed, as it filled his lungs. For a moment he walked mindlessly about, no destination in mind as his feet led the way. But sooner or later that got far too boring for the boy, so Yuma changed his course.

There was always something for him to do in Soka.

The small city was settled on the outskirts of the bustling life house that was Tokyo, quiet, as the late night hours ticked by. The townspeople were in their homes, shops were closed, there wasn't too many people out- there wasn't anywhere he could go, there wasn't anything he couldn't do.

Yuma came to a stop, somewhere between downtown Soka and the school, skeptical when he stumbled across Everleigh. Her pale skin seemed to glisten under the moonlight and stars, her nightgown seemed to ghost about her form like fog. She looked like something from another world, simply too breathtaking to be real. At first she didn't notice him standing there, too fixed on her to do anything but stare. But when she did, she graced him with a kind, welcoming smile.

"Yuma," Said Everleigh. "What are you doing out so late? Why are you in Soka?" She asked.

"I uh… couldn't sleep." He murmured, avoiding her gaze.

"Same here," She chuckled. "Strange right? I had this horrible dream about Briar… what about you?"

"The fire… from my past…" Was Yuma's reply.

"I'm sorry…" She genuinely was. Something like that just had to be hard on a person, Yuma was no different.

"Don't be," Said the boy. "It was a long time ago."

"Still, I am."

This, this is what it felt like to have someone care. Not that the Mukami family didn't care for him enough over the years.

Yuma dug his hands deep into his pockets, "Walk with me?"

"Sure," Nodded the girl.

For a while they walked in silence, Yuma elated to finally have her all to himself (even if it was under some embarrassing circumstances), Everleigh somewhat along the same lines. She didn't dislike the boy, after all. He was a bit odd and overbearing, but then again Everleigh lived amongst the Sakamaki brothers- and those boys were anything but normal.

"So… why are you going to school here instead of one in your territory?" The question had been weighing heavily on her for weeks now.

"I… _we_… thought it would be interesting. We already know what Tokyo has to offer, it's not often we visit other territories. That, and we were pretty thrilled to have a queen around out age." Said Yuma. "Other vampires see you as approachable and down to earth, and you are."

Everleigh smiled, "Well thanks." She said.

"You're welcome… listen… Everleigh?" Yuma stopped, looking down at the girl. The stars seemed to reflect their beauty through her soft eyes as she stared back at him, waiting.

"Thanks Yuma, for being a friend to me."

Yuma tucked a strand of her hair behind the small shell of her ear, relishing in the warmth that emitted off her skin. His touch lingered longer than it should have. "You don't have to thank me…" He murmured.

Everleigh blushed a deeper shade of red. "We are just friends, alright? You're a nice guy and I enjoy talking to you, but I am engaged to Shu." Just a little reassurance wouldn't hurt right?

Just a little friendly reminder amongst friends?

Wrong.

Everleigh was dead wrong.

Somewhere, where exactly she didn't know, something in Yuma snapped completely.

"Am I not good enough?" Yuma suddenly asked. "What do you really see in Shu? Because from what I've seen at school, he doesn't do much outside of sleep."

"I don't have to explain my love life," Said Everleigh. "I apologize if I led you on in any way."

Yuma was big all around; the last thing she wanted was someone his size getting worked up. She was strong, but there was a very good chance he was stronger. She was fast, but he could be faster.

"Look, I'm gonna go ahead and head home. I'll see you around school or something."

Everleigh motioned to leave but the giant of a boy stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you… you can't take me." She said confidently.

He'd heard the rumors, he'd seen the girl upset before. But all of that wasn't enough to intimidate him.

"See, that's what I like about you… but don't underestimate me." Yuma warned.

In a quick move the large boy pounced, his speed was excellent giving his size- Everleigh couldn't get away from him even if she tried to. Yuma pinned the girl to the ground, kneeing her roughly in the gut. The gesture knocked all the air from her body, leaving her completely stunned and powerless as he climbed on top of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 12

Wide pink eyes stared up into dark brown ones, a mixture of fear of the worst and anger swirling wildly in them. Everleigh cried aloud in pain as Yuma's fangs sank into her shoulder, his body wedged between her legs. A rush of her blood flooded his mouth, her scent was overwhelming. It was thick, warm as it set his insides a blaze. Bitter, but at the same time the most amazing thing he'd ever tasted. The more Everleigh struggled beneath him, the deeper his fangs seemed to go.

The more damage they caused.

Yuma didn't want to hurt her, she was the last person he wanted to cause any harm. But even Everleigh needed to be taught a lesson or two if he was going to make things work.

This was her lesson.

She was going to love him.

….

"Everleigh?"

Shu sat up in bed, surprised at first to not find her at his side like he'd left her, but instead at the foot of their bed. He turned on the lamp on his bedside table to find his lover shaken in a blood soaked nightgown.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He quickly got to his feet.

Shu pulled Everleigh into his arms, looking her over for anything major. All he found at first was minor cuts and bruises, various other debris threaded into her once neatly braided hair.

"Who was it that attacked you?" He asked as he found the pair of fang marks on her shoulder.

They were deep, animalistic, with serrated-like markings along their edges. They reminded him of what his bite used to be like, back when he was actually trying to cause Everleigh pain as he fed on her.

"I… I don't know…" Everleigh mumbled distantly.

But by then Shu was already undressing her, changing her into one of his sleep shirts. He disappeared into his bathroom for only a moment to return with a wet cloth. Neither one of them spoke as he cleaned her up, her limbs trembling beneath his feather light touches.

Shu's brows furrowed...

His lover was strong.

Everleigh's strongest trait, despite her character and personality, was her strength. Who could catch someone like her off guard? She had more than enough potential to protect herself.

Shu guided her over to his bed, tucking her into his sheets, before going to check on their daughter. His nerves seemed to be on a rampage in his mind, making going to check on the sleeping child a must. But the little princess hadn't stirred in her slumber an inch, sound asleep on her belly.

…

"What the hell do you mean someone attacked her?" Yui raged in the parlor room downstairs.

Everleigh's return had caused for everyone to leave the comforts of their beds, even Briar cried for attention at the scent of her mother's blood. Everyone knew something had to be wrong. It took a lot for the normally passive Yui to raise her voice, but that was never the case when it came to her friend or niece.

"What the heck for?"

"We don't know," Said Shu as he cradled his daughter against him. The little girl clung tightly to her father's shirt, her brows knitted together.

"Is this your fault?" Yui turned to Reiji, who had been off on the opposite side of the room.

He glanced up briefly before asking, "What are you referring to?" Reiji, who had been asleep soundly, wasn't in the mood for mindless nonsense at such an hour.

"You know what I'm referring to, I know the crap you tried to start with Shu and Yuma. If this is the result of something you did, I swear I'll-"

"Everleigh said she didn't know who her attacker was." Said Shu, getting to his feet. His gaze avoided the stare Reiji gave him. "The only think I know is that their scent is immensely sweet… almost like candy. It was all over her when she returned."

"What was she even doing out this late?" Subaru grumbled. He seemed to be the least excited to hear anything anyone had to say.

"And that scent isn't familiar to you at all?" Asked Yui.

Shu simply shook his head.

"Not every vampire is fond of his or her scent. Some are too easy to notice, others are too repelling. So a lot of us glamour our scents. Most people don't know one of us is right up on them until we reveal our fangs." Ayato vaguely explained.

Yui sighed giving her temples a rub or two before taking a seat. "Was she hurt badly?" She asked.

"No… just a few cuts and bruises." Shu thought it best to keep the foreign fang marks to himself for the time being. The last thing he wanted was the whole mansion in an uproar while Everleigh was trying to rest.

"I think it would be better if she shared a room with you from here on out… ya know, keep a close eye on her?" Laito suddenly piped up. He was oddly calm, which was completely out of his character.

But no one had it in them to see what was troubling the boy. But Shu had a pretty good idea, for it was troubling him and the rest of his siblings as well.

XXXX

"What the fuck did you do?" Ruki asked as he stormed into Yuma's bedroom.

The smell of Everleigh's blood on his hoodie was so overpowering he could barely stand it.

"Nothing," The other boy grumbled as he stripped himself down.

"The hell it is! You're covered in blood! Her blood! What. Did. You. DO?!" Ruki asked again, demanding an answer this time around.

Yuma turned to face the eldest boy, his silence an uncalled challenge.

"Damnit Yuma, she's the queen!" The eldest boy roared. "You're going to get us all killed!"

When he envisioned them getting to know the girl, Ruki hadn't expected things to take such a dramatic turn.

But then again he really should have given his family's past history.

"Don't worry," Yuma said eventually. There was an obnoxious scoff in his tone. "I've got something planned for her… you have nothing to worry about."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 13

The Mukami brothers were absent from classes the next few evenings. The brothers and Yui were a bit awed by it but Everleigh didn't seem too bothered considering she had tests to cram for and a young child to tend to. The lessons went on, the young mother attended her classes and otherwise went on about her business, and Shu kept a close, watchful eye on her. This was the implied routine in the days following the incident.

And no one dared to question any of it.

Everleigh seemed alright.

Everleigh carried on like nothing had even happened.

Or at least she did until the brothers returned.

And Laito was the first and only to notice.

Shu was too wrapped up in protecting her that he didn't seem to notice, he watched over her shoulder more than she did.

But Laito?

At first he wasn't entirely sure, Everleigh's mood swings weren't the same anymore now that she was a mother. But the more he observed from a distance, the more right he appeared to be. Everleigh was more on edge and cautious than normal when the boys were around, her body language short and awkward-which wasn't like her at all. She didn't approach them with friendly small talk like she used to in passing, but instead avoided them with any and all cost.

"Little peacock?" He decided to confront her on the matter. "Did… did one of the Mukami brothers attack you?"

It was obvious the question caught her off guard.

"Where did that come from?" Everleigh asked.

"Did one of them attack you?" He asked again. "You were just fine until they returned… which one was it?"

Laito was always the more observant brother when it came to her. He was in a category all his own compared to Reiji and Shu. He might have came off as crazy as hell, but the boy was exceedingly caring beneath it all. Which he' shown Everleigh from time to time over the course of the passing year.

"It was Yuma…" She said finally, her voice a whisper.

"Yuma…?" Growled the boy.

"Wait! No, you can't do anything." Everleigh placed her palms on his chest to stop him.

She didn't need him doing anything rash.

It could just make matters worse.

"He attacked you!" Said Laito. "Why not?"

He couldn't fathom why the other boy was even still alive knowing the damage she could do. Laito remembered vividly how she tossed Richter around like one of Briar's toys and killed her father. Everleigh had more than enough strength to protect and avenge herself, so… why?

"That's Shu's childhood friend for Christ sake! I would prefer him thinking it was some rouge vampire than a friend he once thought he lost because he couldn't save him."

Shu, though he didn't look it, was fragile. His psyche even more so no thanks to his childhood. Everleigh couldn't add to thank, have the boy retreat back into himself after he'd come so far. She couldn't have something like that weighing so heavily on her consciousness. She would rather handle it herself than bring Shu into it.

And when Laito realized this he sighed.

"You really do get on my nerves, little peacock." He said, cupping her chin. "When will you finally stop putting people before yourself?"

"When it doesn't involve someone I care deeply for." Was Everleigh's reply.

XXXX

Everleigh was cautious as she approached Yuma beside the staircase. He appeared to be waiting for someone, who she didn't know.

Nor did she care.

He seemed indifferent about seeing her after their latest encounter, things had escalated so quickly and spiraled out of his control. But he didn't voice any of his conflicts, not that she couldn't see it written clearly all over him. Yuma was just pleased that she wanted to speak to him after what he did.

Even though it had been almost a week since his slip up, Yuma could still taste Everleigh's blood in his mouth. He could feel it rushing through his veins as it mixed with his own. She was a part of him now.

And it felt great.

"Yuma?" The calling of his name brought him from the confines of his thoughts.

"I think it's best if you and your brothers went back to Tokyo." Everleigh handed him the school transfer papers.

"Because of what I did?" The boy smirked. "Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"I'm actually not reacting enough," Said Everleigh. "I want you out of Soka. And unless you've been summoned here, I don't want to see you in my territory again."And with that she turned away from him.

It was time for math.

…

Azusa watched as Yuma rampaged through his room. His brother tore things from his walls, broke furniture and windows. Azusa sighed, all of this simply wasn't necessary.

"That bitch!" Yuma snarled, punching through one of the walls.

Azusa stepped out of the way of stray debris soaring through the air in every direction.

"How dare she?!"

"I'll make her pay!"

"I'll make her wish she'd never met me!"

"I'll kill them all!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 14

"So how was your trip?" Everleigh asked as she went about picking up her daughter's toys.

"It was good," Said David. The man seemed to be at ease being back home, so to speak. He'd spent the last week and a half away on business. "But I missed this little cutie." He smiled as he scooped Briar up into his arms.

"She missed you too, it was almost like she was disappointed she was stuck with us this whole time."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad without me."

Briar gave him a look that said she begged to differ.

The same role David played in her life he played in Briar's as well. There were certain things Everleigh couldn't do for her child, be it she didn't have the time or it was something that came with experience and time, so David stepped in for her and Shu. David, when the toddler was in his care, treated the little girl as if she was his own, as he did her mother. They went to the zoo, parks, shopping, museums, etc. Helped her explore more of the world when her parents couldn't.

"So I hear you're getting married, but I thought you and Shu already were." David said, moving on to the next task at hand.

He felt like every time he left for whatever reason he missed so much.

"We are, technically, we just didn't have a ceremony." Replied Everleigh.

David's face lit up with delight, "Oh I have the perfect gift!" He beamed.

His sudden burst of energy caught both mother and child off guard. But that was David, a happy man whom was almost always smiling- much like her daughter.

"Alright," Grinned the girl.

"Am I invited?"

Everleigh gave her uncle a skeptical look, "What kind of question is that?" She asked. "Of course you are."

The late afternoon dawned into early evening, David preparing to part ways. He hugged his niece, kissed the small child's head in farewell, and walked out the door with promises to call when he'd made it home.

But the call would never come.

All of them peaceful and content, all of them lively, all of them blissfully unaware of the onlooker that haunted them all like prey.

David Gerald, a thriving business man whom worked from home. Mid to late thirties, yet he still held all his youthful qualities for his age. He favored Everleigh tremendously with his pastel green hair and soft eyes. _He _could tell she was extremely close to the gentle man, he was like a father to her.

An imitation of the one she'd lost as a child.

Oh yes, _he _knew about her past.

_He_ knew everything about her.

_He_ followed the man back to his Tokyo home, his lips curling into a malicious smirk.

This was just too easy.

_He_ watched as David Gerald carried on his life as normal human's did- he pulled into his paved driveway, parked, and got out to check the mail.

Sorted through what he planned to keep and throw out, complained a bit about the bills that never failed to return each month around the same time. He unlocked his front door, turned on the nearest light, and walked inside. A woman, somewhat around his age with a mass of candy pink hair on her head, greeted him at the door.

That must be his wife, Everleigh's aunt.

"How were Ever and the baby?" _He_ heard the woman ask.

The man slipped out of his shoes and jacket, putting them in the hall closet.

"They're great," Said David. "She's having a wedding."

The woman's face lit up, her brilliant smile broadening. "Really? Are you going to have Chanel send her dress over?"

Chanel… Chanel Jackson, Everleigh's mother.

David nodded, signaling for his wife to follow him. They were so happy, so loving, so perfect.

It made him sick.

But talk about Everleigh's impending wedding made him sicker.

_He_ twirled the lighter between his fingers, let's see if he couldn't get her to call off that wedding…

XXXX

"Ever!" Yui skidded to a halt.

Everleigh, who had been in the process of putting dishes away, turned to face her. "Yui, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Asked the tealette.

"There's a fire, in Tokyo! It's David's house!"

The glass she'd been holding fell from her hands, shattering against the floor, startling the child that had been playing nearby.

"No…" Everleigh gasped.

Everleigh took off out the back door and into the night, running as fast as her legs would take her. Her mind filled with all sorts of irrational thoughts and blame.

Guilt…

Guilt…

This could very well be Yuma's doing.

Who else would want to hurt her in such a way?

Richter was a possibility, but he was far too preoccupied getting Blythe and Subaru together to give her any second thoughts.

Yuma…

Yuma…

Edgar….

This could all be her fault.

What if he'd killed her aunt and uncle?

What if she had their blood on her hands as well?

This could be her fault…

Her fault….

_**'My fault…'**_

Everleigh shook her head, "No!" She said aloud. "No damnit!"

Accidents like this happen all the time. If they didn't, there would be no need for firemen.

_**'But what if it wasn't an accident?'**_

Tears filled her eyes, Everleigh shook her head.

Everleigh scrambled over to the flaming mess that was once her uncle's beautiful home. She could barely recognize it.

"Uncle David!" Screamed the girl. "Auntie Blair!"

They were nowhere to be found.

"Uncle David! Auntie Blair!"

Everleigh began to choke on her own words.

"Uncle David! Auntie Blair!"

Everleigh motioned towards the remains and flames, the heat bothered her none. The only thing keeping her from rushing into the crumbling frame was Laito. He held the thrashing girl against him firmly, her piercing screams filling the air.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Reviews? How is this going so far? Any feedback? Questions? Concerns? Hate mail? *silence*

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 15

"Little peacock!" Laito managed to say as calmly, and soothingly, as he possibly could. "Your aunt and uncle aren't inside. They were taken to the nearest hospital half an hour ago."

For a moment Everleigh calmed down, taking in a shakey breath before taking off once again. But this time Laito stopped her.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, snatching her hand away from him.

"You need to calm down for a moment." Said the boy.

"I need to get to my family! I need to know if they're ok!" She shoved him away from her, using more force than was necessary.

Laito watched the girl disappear, and for a moment pondered if he should even follow her. But this was something she couldn't go through alone, and considering Shu was looking after Briar for the time being, he was going to be by her side.

…

"Hi," Everleigh forced a smile as she approached the front desk in the Tokyo General Hospital E.R. "Has a David and Blair Gerald been brought in?" She asked the nurses at the station.

"Hold on," The woman said. She briefly typed something into the computer before looking at at the distraught teen. "Might I ask what your connection is to the patients?"

"I'm their niece," Said Everleigh. "Are they alive? Were they badly hurt?"

The nurse took pity on the girl, "Mr. Gerald had a few burns but nothing too serious. You should be able to see him shortly."

"And my aunt?"

"Well… Mrs. Gerald suffered some major burns on her arms and legs, she's in surgery now. She should make a full recovery in time."

"…thank you…" Her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Are they alive?" Laito asked as stepped up to her.

"Yes…"

It was then when Everleigh's self control left her, her shoulders trembling violently as she broke down into a fit of tears. Laito said nothing as he pulled her into his arms and held her, her face buried into the material of his sweater.

"How could I have let this happen?" Everleigh asked. "I should've known…"

"No one could have predicted this, little peacock." Murmured Laito.

"Yes I could have," Said Everleigh as she stepped back to look at him. "No offense but vampires leave horrible first impressions… I know from experience. I should've expected him to be completely out of his mind… I've just put my family in danger… oh my god, what if he comes after Briar?"

"You have to tell Shu," Said Laito.

"No!"

Her sudden outburst caused those who were standing close by to turn in their direction.

"No… no… at least not yet…" Everleigh said. "I will tell him, just… not now…"

XXXX

"Everleigh?" Her uncle grinned as he sat up in his bed.

The doctors that had tended to his burns decided it would be best to keep him over night to monitor his lungs for any damage done by the large amounts of smoke he'd inhaled. The sight of him wrapped in bandages with that warm smile of his still on his face all but broke Everleigh's heart. She choked out a sob as she went to hug him, thankful to god that he was alright.

"Ever," Daivd chided softly. "Stop that right now, you hear?"

"I thought I lost you," Sobbed the girl. "I was so worried."

"But you didn't, and I'm just fine." He said, giving her forehead a kiss. "Where is Briar? You didn't bring her here did you? This sort of environment isn't good on such a young child."

"No, she's back at the mansion with Shu and the others. Just like you'll be when you and auntie get out of here. I can protect you there." Said Everleigh.

"Protect me?" David gave a chuckle. "Shouldn't I be trying to protect you?"

"Little peacock?" Laito had a form of warning in his voice. He could already tell where the conversation was going to go and that could cause more problems for them all. She might be queen but even she still had to answer to the council of elders if the rules were broken. "You can't say anything…"

"Yes I can… they could've been killed by someone I pissed off."

"Everleigh? What are you talking about? What's going on?" Asked David with a hint of worry.

"Uncle David, we're vampires.."

The man just stared at her blankly for a moment before breaking out into a small smile. "You know I love a good joke, but-"

"I'm not joking, I'm serious." She opened her mouth to show the man her fangs, signaling for Laito to do the same.

Her uncle gasped, his heart monitor going haywire. "Everleigh," He said. "How…? What?"

"I know it's a lot to handle right now, but I need you to trust me. I've always trusted you, now I need you to trust me."

"Everleigh… how is this even possible? Stuff like vampires and werewolves and… and… stuff like that doesn't exist."

"I thought so too… but that's not the case anymore. I was turned as an act to save my life… Yui too… and because I'm a vampire and Shu is one too, Briar is one as well. I need you to listen Uncle David, and carefully… I pissed off a vampire unintentionally and he tried to hurt me by hurting you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened you and auntie because of me."

"Jesus… what have you gotten yourself into, Ever?" The man asked.

"I don't even know… but I do know that I'll do whatever it takes to protect you and auntie… just please… trust me…" She pleaded.

"I trust you…" Sighed David. "But… I'm going to need some time to process all of this."

"Time is what we don't have because I don't know what he's going to do next."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you for the review(s), favorites, and follows. I appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers or the lyrics to 'Go the Distance' by Michael Bolton.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 16

_**Three weeks later…**_

David Gerald, after being released from the hospital and into his niece's care, returned to the Sakamaki mansion as their newest house guest. Having been informed of the family's vampiric secret, he now looked onto the teenage boys with a new eye, a cautious one. His wounds had all but healed, and spent his days, when he wasn't helping out around the mansion, making plans to replace the home and personals he'd lost in the fire, alongside checking up on his wife whom was still hospitalized.

"What exactly did you have my mother send me?" Everleigh questioned as she watched her uncle hoist a large box into the parlor room.

It had apparently been shipped there by her mother of all people.

"Open it and find out." Said the man with a grin.

"I'd rather have a hint first."

"Everleigh."

"Alright, fine."

She opened the box, hesitantly of course, to find a large ivory gown on the inside. She picked it up, it was much heavier than it looked, and gasped. It was the strapless tulle and lace over organza ball gown, with dramatic plunging V-neckline with attached hand-beaded lace illusion modesty piece, delicate lace and Swarovski crystal bodice with dropped waistline, multi-tiered scalloped lace full skirt with chapel length train she's seen in pictures all throughout her home as a child.

Her mother's wedding dress.

"You told her?" Everleigh asked, glancing over her shoulder at her uncle.

"Of course I did," Said David. "She's pretty sorry about how she treated you over the years, Ever. She wanted this to be a peace offering between you two."

"So she wants me to wear her wedding dress?"

"No, your _dad_ wanted you to…"

He now had Everleigh's complete attention.

"When you're parents got married, your dad said he'd never seen your mother look so beautiful. He couldn't tell which was better, your mother herself or the dress she wore. And when he had you, he told her that he'd love to walk you down the aisle in that dress. He didn't live to see it happen, but I know he'd cry in his grave if you wore it."

Everleigh smiled at the mentioning of her father. She reframed from talking about the late Jackson, it was still a wound that ached from time to time. But as she stood there, listening to her uncle reminisce about the man, she felt her heart flutter. Her father wasn't there to meet Shu, to see the boy she loved and who father her child. He wasn't there to meet Briar, who reminded her so much of the man it was almost too painful to think about. Briar loved music because her mother loves music, because her father loved it.

She wished he was there to see how _happy_ she was.

"I miss him so much…" Whispered Everleigh as tears filled her eyes. "It really sucks that he's not here…"

"I know," Nodded David. "But he lives on in you, and it was his dream to see you in that gown."

Everleigh gave the dress a hug before placing it neatly back into the box. "I'll wear it… for you daddy…"

XXXX

Everleigh stood in front of the full length mirror of her old bedroom, dressed in her mother's gown.

It was a perfect fit.

The feeling of the soft material under her fingertips, touching the same delicate fabric her father once had, was nostalgic.

She didn't have too many memories of her father, she had lost him at a young age. But she remembered his face, his jet black hair cut short and soft hazel eye. His laugh, his voice when he sung to her at night.

His voice..

Warm, and just as gentle as his touch.

What was the song he used to sing to her every night?

The words…

His words…

Had it been that long? So long that she couldn't even remember her and her father's song?

_**I have often dreamed, of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be**_

**_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_**  
**_I will find my way, if I can be strong_**  
**_I know ev'ry mile, will be worth my while_**  
**_When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong_**

Her fingers ghosted over the fine beading, it was almost like she could hear her father's voice harmonizing with her own, like it was there with her again.

It was beautiful.

"You look amazing…"

Her blood ran cold.

Yuma appeared in the mirror behind her, his body pressing tightly against hers. His large palms rested on her hips, his nose buried into her hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Everleigh snarled. "How did you get in here?"

"For someone who spent days sneaking around this place, there isn't an entrance way or mouse hole I don't know." Replied Yuma.

"What do you want, Yuma?" Everleigh asked as she stepped away from him.

"You, I thought I made that clear."

"Drop dead lover boy."

"You know… I've seen that gown before… in a rather expensive crystal picture frame in your mother's bedroom, on her bedside table. Right beside the picture of your father."

Everleigh's skin lost whatever color it had, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Now that I have your attention," Yuma said. "I think it would be wise if you called off this wedding of yours. You've already seen just a smidge of what I can do, how is your aunt by the way?"

Everleigh took a step away from him.

"Can you just imagine the damage I can do when I'm pissed? Because ya see, you won't like me when I'm angry. So why cause all that drama when you can just do what I ask?"

"I'm not calling off my wedding because you've got some sick ass obsession with me, you freak! Now get the hell out of my house and stay the fuck away from my family or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Yuma challenged as he pinned her against the wall. Hi giant created a barricade the girl couldn't get around. "Get yourself killed? Your family?"

Everleigh said nothing.

"That's what I thought." Whispered the boy, his lips just meters from her own.

XXXX

"Everleigh?"

The girl jumped at her name, whirling around to find Shu standing in the door way. The look he bore on his face was a mixture of worry and concern.

"Shu!"

"Yes?" His brows furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"Can you knock please and stop sneaking around? Make some noise once in your life!" She snapped.

"I apologize," Said the boy.

"No… I'm sorry… I was just trying on this dress…" Everleigh turned back to the mirror, beginning the long and tedious process of undressing.

"Yui picked out a really gorgeous gown." The boy complimented. He admired the slim fitting, the slight up lifting of her rounded breasts, the accent the off white color had against her alabaster skin.

"This was my mom's dress…" The girl quietly corrected.

Shu raised his brow inquisitively, "You're going to wear your mother's gown?" He asked.

"It's what my dad wanted… so I don't see why not…"

"Well, I can see why… the dress looks amazing on you." Shu said, giving one of his small, rare smiles.

Everleigh would love to see his face the day of their wedding, to see if he has the same glint of overwhelming love in his eyes like her father had with her mother. But as she stared at her honey haired lover, Yuma's threat ringing loudly in her ears, she found herself helpless.

She wanted to be happy, she wanted Shu to be happy... but happiness wasn't worth the cost of his life.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers, or the spring song by 'Emie Eab and his cousin(s)'.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 17

_**Everleigh's skin felt oddly warm to the touch. Light caresses against her arms, a gentle breeze rustling through her hair. She opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by green.**_

_** It was the mansion's courtyard in the spring time. Where all the mansion's flower bushes were blooming and full of life. **_

_** Everleigh watched as a happy child skipped past her, her lively laughter filling the air. Her honey curls flowed heavenly behind her, her eyes shone just as pink as the dress she wore did. **_

_** "**__**I AM A FLOWER WAITING FOR APRIL SHOWERS PLEASE WATER ME SO I WON'T BE THIRSTY!" She could hear the little girl sing.**_

_** It was Briar. **_

_** "I AM A FLOWER BUDDING FOR THE WORLD TO SEE PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME SHARE MY BEAUTY!"**_

_** Briar seemed to be skipping towards the shadow of a large man, someone who was far too large to be Shu. And the more Everleigh called out for her to stop, for her to not get any closer to the stranger, the further the little girl got.**_

_** The lounder she sang. **_

_** "I AM A FLOWER FINALLY OUT FOR YOU TO SEE PLEASE LOVE ME I'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY!"**_

_** Everleigh could hear the crazed laugh of the man her daughter skipped joyfully around, his large hand reaching out to snatch up the little girl. **_

_** "Would you like to play a game, little girl?"**_

_** Everleigh knew that voice.**_

_** "Yes," Nodded Briar. Her rosy lips parted into a kind smile. "Let's play a game, mister."**_

_** "Good, now… close your eyes… and hold out your arm." **_

_** Everleigh watched helplessly as her child did as she was told, the large man grinning as he gave a glimpse of his fangs.**_

_** "No! Don't hurt her!" She tried to scream, but no words left her mouth. "Leave her alone!"**_

_** "Let her go!"**_

_** "Leave her alone!"**_

Everleigh gave a fitful gasp as she sat up in bed, her cheeks stained wet with tears.

"Everleigh?" Shu groggily questioned as he too sat up. How could he sleep with his lover screaming bloody murder? "What's wrong?"

"Huh…?" She appeared a bit disoriented.

"You were screaming in your sleep.." Shu reached out to catch the stray tears falling from her eyes, but Everleigh averted him.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to disturb you… I need to go check on Briar…"

Everleigh threw the covers back, scrambling to her feet, desperate to see if her child was alright. She entered the dimly lit room, rushing over to the crib's edge only to find that her daughter was still there. Her baby was just fine, sleeping soundly with her stuffed hear.

Everleigh sighed in relief.

Yuma was now haunting her dreams…

"What's troubling you?" Shu asked once Everleigh returned to the bedroom. After having been awoken by her heart winching screams, the boy didn't want to see anymore for the time being. He was more concerned about her and what she wasn't telling him.

"What do you mean?" Everleigh mumbled as she climbed back into bed.

"You've been different since the attack… talk to me, Everleigh. You don't have to go through this alone, isn't that what you're always telling me?"

"I'm fine…"

"No… no you're not… you're trying to carry this burden all on your own and you don't have to. That's what I'm here for, Ever. I am here to be your support when you need it, I am here to help you. But you have to let me…"

"Shu… I'm fine…" Everleigh said as she sank back into the warmth of the boy's bed.

Shu sighed, he knew more than anyone that he couldn't force her to talk to him if she didn't want to. But when she was ready to, if she ever got to that point, he would be there to listen. He too laid back down, his front pressing to her back.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her ear.

"I love you too…" Came her distant reply.

"I love you…" Shu murmured again.

This time he was closer, Everleigh could feel every inch of his body pressed against her own.

There was just something about his touch.

Those fingers that tugged slightly on her nightie, slightly grazing her skin, that stirred up the bottled up emotions that had been settling in her gut since her run in with Yuma.

Everleigh welcomed it.

She needed it.

Shu rolled over on his own accord, sensing the desperation radiating off his lover's body, and pinned her into the pillows. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, before using the tip of his tongue to trace the edge of her upper luscious, pink lip lightly.

It was like he was tasting her.

As he kissed down to Everleigh's neck, that erogenous zone where her neck meets with her collarbone, a spot he frequented with his fangs, Shu trailed the tips of his index and middle fingers from her shoulders to the dip on the center, lingering there for a moment before he began to slid the thin straps of her garment down.

He could feel her shiver with anticipation beneath him.

A soft gasp slipped past her lips as Shu kissed the nerve right under her rib cage, a spot that was normally ticklish.

This time it wasn't.

Shu could see her chest rise and fall unevenly, her breasts coated in goose flesh as her nipples hardened. And Everleigh, mews and calls of her lover's name softly filling the air, could feel the contractions in her lower walls and clitoral area. As a result her legs locked tightly around the boy's trimmed waist.

She didn't want him going anywhere.

Shu hooked his fingers inside Everleigh's panties, pulling them down.

He loved every inch of her.

Shu spread her labia open, giving himself better access.

He simply wanted to please.

Shu began to lick in long, thick, sensational strokes, gradually building up until he finally plunged in.

"Shu!" Everleigh moaned, her hips bucking on their own account.

Shu caressed her clit with his tongue, rolling it before sucking on it lightly.

"Shhuuu… fuck me." She moaned a little louder, biting her lips, as she grabbed fistfuls of his honey hair.

Everleigh grew impatient with the boys' teasing ministrations.

Shu sat back to lower his pajama pants, freeing his dripping erection. He wrapped her legs around his waist once again, securing her in place, as he guided his cock into her. Shu moaned as he eyes closed, his cock completely consumed by her warmth.

Everleigh gave a cry of discomfort, his hips thrusting powerfully, jerking her entire body. His groans filled the arm, his warm breath against the crook of her neck.

But it wasn't his face that she saw.

Behind her shut eyes, amongst her high mews and desperate cries, Everleigh saw Yuma's face. She could hear his voice clear as day in her head, feel the immense amount of heat that radiated off of his great frame. She could feel his hands roaming all over her skin, could see his eyes staring straight into the depths of her soul.

Shu braced himself upon his palms, pumping Everleigh full of short, powerful thrusts.

"Yuma!" Everleigh screamed, her cry like a blow through Shu's chest.

He opened his eyes, pausing for a moment before pulling himself out of her. Everleigh's eyes were wide, tears falling freely from her lashes.

"Yuma?" Asked Shu.

He wasn't that caught up in the moment.

His lover had just called out another man's name while having sex with him.

"Yuma?"

Had she been thinking of someone else that entire time? Had Everleigh…?

No… this was different.

There was something wrong.

Everleigh's lips parted as she choked out a sob, she didn't say a word.

"Everleigh… did Yuma do something to you?" His eyes bore intently into her own. "Was he the one that attacked you?"

"I'm so sorry…"

Shu sat back, the sheets falling around his waist, as he tried to process what he'd just figured out. Yuma, the boy whom he once considered his best and only friend, had attempted to hurt the girl he loved.

There was no going around it.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this to yourself?" Asked Shu.

"I couldn't tell you… I just couldn't…" Said Everleigh.

"Why? What would make you think you couldn't tell me something like this?" Shu desperately questioned. "Aren't you always telling me to talk to you? That you're always there for me when I need you? That goes both ways, Everleigh!"

"He was your friend… how could I just tell you he was capable of something like that?"

"And you're going to be my wife, you're the mother of my child. Do you not think that I care for you more?"

Everleigh grew silent.

Shu brushed her hair aside as he cupped her face in his large, loving hands.

XXXX

Everleigh was now more determined to make Shu happy, more so than ever. He had proved to her more than once on many occasions that he wasn't going to leave her side no matter what. That he loved her more than he led on.

With the final preparations being done on their ceremony, it would be only days before Everleigh would become officially Shu's. Nothing could shake the smile on her face.

Nothing could go wrong.

If only she knew…


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you for the favorites, fallows, and reviews. I appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 18

The sky was clear, there wasn't a star or cloud in sight, just the glow of a beautiful full moon. Fancy lights had been strung along the many rose bushes and the fountain, soft music blended nicely over the chatter of the very few guests (which varied amongst family and close friends) that had been invited.

Yui, though she did have some help from Ayato and Kanato, had put together a seemingly perfect ceremony. And as she took in the simplicity yet elegance in the surroundings, she couldn't help but beam with pride.

It was the least she could do for her friend.

"Alright!" Smiled Yui, getting everyone's attention. "Let's begin."

Laito took up his violin, playing measures from Vivaldi's Winter, signaling Everleigh's arrival.

Shu's eyes locked onto Everleigh, his breath hitching. The flow of her gown, the moonlight shining down on her. All of their time together, from the day she'd first arrived, to the first time he realized he loved her, seemed to flash before his eyes in a sequence of memories that brought a smile to his face. He had been alone for as long as he could remember, living amongst people in a world who didn't care to understand him.

But not anymore.

Shu had found that one person among millions who loved him for him.

That one person who saw all the good he could do and be behind all the bad and his flaws.

That one person whom he could share eternity with.

Someone who had given him the most precious gift of all. And from that love a child he cherished more than anything else.

Everleigh complete him.

"You look beautiful." He found the words left his mouth easily.

"I know." Everleigh said teasingly.

Shu gave her a look.

"I meant thank you." She smiled.

Shu chuckled lightly, cupping her chin. He was seconds away from kissing her when Yui cleared her throat loudly.

Briar tugged angrily on her father's pants, "Dada… no…" She shook her head. It would seem even she was ready to get straight to the point of the evening.

She was much like her mother indeed.

"There will be time for that later." Yui said as she scooped Briar up into her arms. "Let's get through the ceremony first, shall we?"

"I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?"

Everything seemed to abruptly stop, heads turning to spot a rather outraged looking Yuma.

"A wedding? And I wasn't invited? Here I thought we were all friends."

"What do you want?" Everleigh asked.

"I thought we had an agreement, Everleigh." His lips curled into a challenging smile as he flashed his fangs. "My queen… I don't think you realize just how much trouble you're in."

"Agreement? What agreement? Everleigh, what is he talking about?" Asked Shu.

"Oh? She didn't tell you? For someone who was about to become her husband, I would assume that she kept nothing from you." Yuma chuckled before giving an explination. "See, I told her that if she proceeded with his plan (he waved his hands around to show that he meant the wedding), that I would finish what I started. That I'd finish off her family, then I'd come for the princess, and finally you Shu. But Everleigh is just full of surprises!"

"He threatened you?" Asked Shu, something dark flashing in his normally peaceful eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh! Wait! Don't say anything, I know this answer. She was worried about your feelings! How. Sweet. Well, let's get down to business. Everleigh, let's go."

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Shu stated firmly.

"Oh yes she is if she wants her daughter to live… or her aunt… or her mother… grandparents… cousins…" Yuma chuckled once more, beckoning for the girl to come to him.

"Everleigh…?" Shu watched in horror as his lover removed her hand from his grasp, making her way slowly over to Yuma.

Everleigh turned and gave Shu one last look.

And she smiled.

"I love you."

XXXX

The Mukami estate turned out to be nothing like Everleigh had envisioned it being. The vast lands she pictured being covered in lush green grasses was instead the opposite. The graa had long since died off, weeds now over took what was once beautiful, the bushes unkept. The estate itself lacked in the fine details she was so used to from her home at the Sakamaki mansion. There the wood parts of the large home seemed to the chipping, the paint fading.

"Get moving." Yuma snapped as he gave Everleigh a shove.

The inside appeared to be a bit better, but it was just as unwelcoming as the Sakamaki mansion used to be when she'd first arrived. Cobwebs accumulated in the high ceilings, and it was dark for the most part; with the exception of a few candles that were lit here and there.

Everleigh felt as if she was being swallowed whole, like she was suffocating. She was away from her daughter, her lover, her family, and thrown into what could very well be her prison. The heels of her pumps echoed against the hard wood floors, each sound making her insides sink even more.

"You can get out of that dress and get comfortable." Yuma said as he slipped out of his jacket. "The others are out hunting so they won't be back for a while."

"Can you stop it?" Everleigh turned to face him.

Despite the anguish that was apparent in her face, seeing her dressed in such a fashion brought Yuma's deepest fantasies to light.

The things he'd love to do to her in that dress.

"You're behaving like I'm here visiting, your nonchalance is making me sick!" She yelled.

Yuma's eyes narrowed as he cracked his neck, his knuckles. "Well then," He said. "Sit the fuck down and don't move! Is that better? Would you like it if I pushed you around a bit? Threatened you? Raped you? Would that make you feel better?" The boy snapped.

"I'd prefer you getting to the chase, if you're going to kill me than do it. Don't be a little bitch about it." Snapped Everleigh.

She'd been through more than her fair share with vampires, backing down from whatever it was Yuma had in store for her just wasn't her style. She went through the same thing with Shu, it would be a cold day in hell before she succumbed again.

Yuma's face contorted into a dark smirk, his eyes glowing with ill content.

"How about we play a game?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: And so this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Diabolik Lovers.

* * *

My Immortal

Chapter 19

"What are we going to do? We have to get her back!" David asked, worriedly.

He'd resulted to pacing.

"But we just can't barge in there," Said Shu. "We have to think this through. If Yuma felt threatened, he'd hurt her and I'm not risking that." He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

And here the evening had started out do perfectly.

"Let me go get her," Said Yui.

"Hell no, sit down." Said Ayato.

"Everleigh is my friend!" The girl protested.

"Yeah, and she's Briar's mom, Shu's fiancé', David's niece, and my friend too. But you're my girl, and you're no good to me or her dead. Now sit down and think of something else." Ayato said.

"I'll go." Shu said as he got to his feet.

"What?" Everyone asked in union.

"I'll go," The boy repeated.

"But… what if you don't come back?" Questioned Yui.

"I will," Promised Shu. "I have to… so in the mean time look after Briar." He turned to his daughter, getting down on one knee before the child. "Daddy will be right back, alright? I love you." He gave her cheek a kiss.

Shu gave his family, his daughter, one last look before taking off.

XXXX

Everleigh groaned as she stared up at the ceiling. Her limbs were stiff, her skull was pounding, every inch of her seemed to ache in pain. She glanced down at what was left of her mother's dress, most of the material from the skirt had been shredded from when Yuma dragged her. Her blood stained various spots, settling alongside the fine beadwork.

The gown was ruined, and that seemed to hurt more than any physical pain she was in.

Yuma kneeled down over her, a small blade in his hands.

"You're so beautiful like this." He said. "But you know what I really find attractive in a girl?"

Everleigh didn't answer him.

"Her scream."

Yuma dragged the blade along the length of her arm, slicing it open.

Everleigh bit her lip to the point where It bled to keep from screaming.

Yuma smirked, "Well aren't you strong." There was sarcasm in his voice. "Are you trying to keep from pleasing me? Do you hate me that much? I know you're strong enough to stop me, so why aren't you, hmm? Oh no… I see… you're waiting for Shu to come save you… am I right? Take you back to your daughter? Live happily ever after?"

He moved down to her left thigh, slicing the unmarred flesh.

It took everything in her power to stifle her cry a second time.

"Shu doesn't love you, that fool is incapable of loving anyone. You've seen his brothers, you know it's the truth. You were nothing but a good, convenient fuck to him. He felt obligated to marry you after he knocked you up. That's all you were, that's all you'll ever be if you go back to him. You should just stay here with me. I'll love you, I'll treat you right." Said Yuma.

"And this is treating me right? This is how you show your love?" Everleigh managed to ask.

"This is just a minor bump in the road, I got to discipline you some how."

"I would rather die than be yours."

Yuma growled, dragging the knife harshly down her sternum, slicing the dress in the process. Everleigh screamed aloud in agony, Yuma's dark eyes rolled in delight as an overwhelming scent of her blood filled the air.

"Careful what you wish for," He inhaled deeply. "I just might grant it."

Time seemed to be the only thing that could numb out the pain. Everleigh inhaled against the sharp stabs that pierced every inch of her torso.

She had to hold on.

She need to see her daughter again.

XXXX

Shu had little to no troubles finding the Mukami estate. All he had to do was follow the trail of Everleigh's blood and it led him right to them. He found himself dizzy, her blood had always had a certain effect on him. He was weak, and it all but threatened to knock him to his knees.

But he couldn't stop there.

"Everleigh?!" Shu called loudly as he ripped the front door off its hinges.

All around him, littered here and there, were shreds of fabric from Everleigh's wedding dress.

"Everleigh?"

Shu grew even more worried when she didn't answer him, but instead gave a blood chilling cry. He followed the call of his distressed lover, he could almost feel the pain she was in.

"Well, it's about time you joined us." Yuma smirked as Shu appeared in the doorway of the room they were in.

Shu's eyes shifted toward the blooded mess that was Everleigh. It was hard to believe that the remains of her gown had once been a beautiful off white. But now it was stained heavily with crimson, her body covered in deep cuts. Her blood had splattered all over the other boy's clothing and face.

Not that he seemed to mind it all that much.

"What did you do, Edgar?" Shu asked.

"Don't call me that!" Yuma yelled wildly, pointing the knife at him.

"Why…? What did Everleigh do to you?" Asked Shu.

He could tell she was still alive. She was pretty messed up but she was hanging on.

"I just can't stand it when girls like her settle. It just really pisses me off. She can have the world, but instead she make do with someone like you… I've always been jealous of you, Shu. You ran away when we were kids because of what? Your mother wanted the best for you and you were such an ungrateful fuck to notice it? Well at least yours cared about you! Do you think mine did? And here we are all these years later still sitting up on that damn pedestal of yours. It really pisses me off!"

"But why Everleigh? Why do this to her?"

"Because to get to you, I had to go through her. I just couldn't hurt you. No. see, I had to make you suffer. Hurting Everleigh hurts you more than anything because you blame yourself for failing to protect her. Destroying you from the inside out is the best way to handle things nowadays. Only I wasn't expecting her to still be alive once you finally arrived. She's one of a kind, ain't she?" Yuma crouched down beside Everleigh's body, tapping the blood blade against his chin. "Say… you think the princess is strong like her mother?" He wondered aloud.

"Nooo-!" Everleigh cried.

"I wasn't asking you!" Yuma snapped, plunging the knife into the girl's chest and leaving it there.

It stopped Everleigh mid cry.

"Everleigh!" Shu screamed.

"I wasn asking you, Shu." Pointed Yuma. "Now answer my question."

When Shu remained silent, his head hanging low, Yuma erupted in a fit of crazed laughter. "My! Well if you want Everleigh so bad, fine. Here she is… come and claim her."

Shu growled deeply as he threw himself at Yuma, tackling the large boy to the floor. The knife was knocked from his hand by the force but it wasn't like Yuma needed it. He stood well over six feet while Shu was at five-ten, it was obvious who had the upper hand in their struggle. Yuma tossed Shu off of him, getting to his feet.

"You really piss me off!" He snarled, grabbing Shu by his shirt, his nails dug into the boy's neck and shoulders, tossing him across the room.  
Shu slammed into the wall, said wall cracking under the impact, before he fell limp to the floor unable to stand.

"You know, I really hate having to act so uncivilized. My adoptive mother would roll over in her grave at this." Yuma wiped traces of blood from his face. "But you people bring out the worst in me."

Shu struggled to move, to get back up and fight, avenge his lover, but the odds were stacked against him. He gave a choked out cry as Yuma kicked him, the notion breaking everything in his chest.

But it wasn't enough to kill him.

No.

Yuma wanted Shu to suffer.

Yuma wanted him to watch as he gave his lover his blood to save her life, as he took her body and made her cry out for him, as he forced her to bare him a child.

Yuma wanted Shu to live in a world of torment and hate just as he had.

But as he turned around, Everleigh was gone.

Nowhere to be found.

There was just a pool of her blood where she once was.

Yuma chuckled, "Everleigh?" He called. "It's time for me to make you mine… for my blood to course through your veins and yours in mine! It's time to die, Everleigh!"

The battered girl jumped down from the ceiling, landing quietly behind the tall boy.

"Not before you." She hissed, her hands wrapping around his thick neck.

In a matter of seconds it was all over.

The large boy's body fell to the floor with a thud, his head hung for a moment longer in her hands before she dropped it. Everleigh staggered over to Shu's side, collapsing beside him.

"Shu?" She gave his body a weak shake.

"Shu?" Her arms gave out, and she fell face forward into the boy's chest.

"Shu…?" She called again.

"Ever…?" His voice was soft.

"Oh thank god…" She sighed.

"Ever… I'm so sorry this happened… to you… this is all my fault." Shu managed to say.

"This isn't your fault, this is mine… I didn't want to hurt you… I didn't want to lose faith in people again…"

"The Edgar I knew died years ago…"

There was a short pause before Everleigh spoke again.

"I bet Briar is mad as hell… you know she hates it when we leave so abruptly." She said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Shu tried to chuckle but couldn't mussel the energy to. "I bet she is." He looked down at her, her head resting on his chest as they lay there, both in far too much pain to do much of any moving just yet.

"I could really go for a burger right now…"

"I could go for those nutella pancakes your uncle makes… and I don't even favor sweets."

Shu's expression softened a little as he stroked Everleigh's face with the back of his hand.

"When I arrived here… I seriously thought he'd killed you."

"Not a chance," The girl huffed.

Everleigh was slightly offended that he thought she'd be killed off so easily. She had a way of getting around certain things after her run-ins with Richter.

"Hey… we gotta get outta here… we never got to say 'I do' and I really want my burger."

Shu chuckled despite the pain, "Alright, alright." He said with a wry smile. "You're not very bright are you?"

Everleigh lifted herself up a bit, bringing her lips to his. She'd realized long ago that her life meant nothing if he wasn't with her. She was whole with him by her side. Shu had been an important part of her life since the moment they first met. He was probably the greatest change to happen in her life, both good and bad.

Their lips parted, and Everleigh's eyes opened to look into Shu's brilliantly blue ones.

"Let's go home."


End file.
